


Espresso by day, espresshoe by night

by Fanfics_for_Phans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfics_for_Phans/pseuds/Fanfics_for_Phans
Summary: Phil is a tired, hard-working university student who frequents the local Starbucks to hang out with a cute boy named Dan who is working there as a barista. One night, Phil is dragged out of the dorm and forced to go clubbing with his friends at an LGBTQ+ bar in the hopes of hooking him up with somebody. Phil immediately becomes entranced by the curly haired stripper performing on stage but is shocked to find out that this is what Dan meant by 'working two jobs'. The two boys slowly fall in love, making memories together in Manchester. Set in 2009.





	1. Coffee and conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: one swear word :)

Phil yawned in a mouthful of chilly morning air. 'God, Manchester is so cold this time of year,' he thought to himself. He didn’t usually mind the winter, but with his thoughts preoccupied, caring only about getting coffee into his system, he’d forgotten a proper coat this morning. His jumper, despite being long sleeved, did little to keep the icy wind from making him shiver. To make things worse, Phil had sleepily made the unconscious decision to sit outside in the freezing, barely sunlit seating area at Starbucks. This decision, he obviously now regretted. 

With his hands desperately clasping his now empty mug in an attempt to retain warmth against the bitter cold, he made a mental note never to leave a film assignment to the last minute. Ever. Again. Hours upon hours of editing and little sleep had left his eyes seriously strained and sore. So today, in order to give them a break, Phil ditched the contacts and opted for glasses instead. Just as he was adjusting said glasses, aware of them inevitably slipping down his nose, he noticed a figure walking towards him. Initially sighing at the thought of human interaction in his current state of tiredness, Phil realized just who it was making their way over to him and smiled broadly instead.

“You’re late today,” Phil said cheekily. “Shop opened up 20 minutes ago.”

Unable to hold in a smile, Dan replied jokingly, “Oh shut up, my alarm didn’t go off alright? What about you, Lester?” Making sure to emphasize that last part, Dan took a seat opposite Phil and continued, “Why so early?”

Phil groaned. “I have a morning lecture in like an hour, but I am so, so tired and have run out of coffee at home, so I came here to…” Phil paused, referring to his empty coffee mug, “recharge.” With an amused smirk, Dan nodded understandingly.

“Fair enough.”

Then, he pulled something up from underneath the table and placed it in front of Phil. It was a tall caramel macchiato in a takeaway cup with Phil’s name written on the side. “Then you’d better drink up, ‘cause your battery’s looking pretty low.”

Phil felt his heart swell a bit from Dan’s gesture. “Aww Dan,” he started, “thank you… You didn’t have to,” he said softly, flashing a grateful smile as he took the cup in his hands. Dan smiled back.

“You sure? You look like death,” he joked.

“You don’t like my straight out of bed quiff and glasses combo?” Phil pretended to frown, making Dan chuckle.

“I genuinely love it actually! It suits you. I didn’t even know you wore glasses”.

Phil thanked him, then asked, sounding a tad concerned, “Your manager won’t be cross if you take a break as soon as you get here?”.

Dan shook his head and shrugged. “She probably wants me out of the way anyways.” His eyebrows furrowed slightly then, suddenly curious. “By the way…” Phil listened as he took a sip of the creamy, caramelly goodness. It was heavenly. “Were you out clubbing or something? How come you’re so tired?” Dan asked. Phil laughed, almost choking on a mouthful of coffee, a little taken aback. Looking up into his friend’s eyes, he noticed their mischievous gleam.

“Uh, no,” he managed with a laugh. “I stayed up until 4 doing my Uni assignment”.

“Ooh,” Dan replied, clearly remembering something. “That vid you were making… film trailer was it?” Phil gave Dan a thumbs up.

“That’s the one,” he confirmed in a sing-song tone. “I’m super proud of it but the written accompaniment took so long to finish!”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Dan said excitedly.

“Then I’ll bring my laptop this afternoon if you’d like. I’ve only got the USB on me right now. Around 5-ish?”

“Oh.” Dan’s face drooped. “Sorry Phil, I clock out at 4:30 today because I need to get ready for work tonight,” Dan said apologetically.

“Wow, you work two jobs?”

“Yeah, I’m saving up for something actually,” Dan answered.

“Really? What?”

Dan seemed hesitant to answer, looking down and fidgeting with his hands and then twirling a single curl of hair around his finger. Phil swore he was even blushing slightly. He couldn’t help but think how cute Dan was when he was shy, just like the first time they’d met about four months ago. His heart began to beat faster. “Um, well it’s kinda stupid…” Dan said finally.

“Rubbish,” Phil assured.

“I… want to start up a YouTube channel, so I’m hoping to get a decent quality camera rather than just use my laptop’s webcam…”

Phil’s eyes widened. 'Dan knows about YouTube? I wonder if he’s seen my channel… Probably not or he would have mentioned it before, right?'  
“Oh yeah? That’s awesome Dan! I’ll subscribe straight away.”

“You’ll probably be my first and only subscriber, Phil,” Dan laughed.

“No way,” Phil said, grinning. “But you know…” Dan stopped fidgeting and paid careful attention to Phil. “You don’t need a proper camera to make a start. You could even make your first video today!”

Dan looked very surprised by this suggestion. “What? But the quality is so shit…”

“Who cares? As long as the content’s good, it doesn’t matter!” Phil said encouragingly

“I don’t know Phil… Will anyone actually watch it?”

“Absolutely,” Phil said with a nod.

“Well okay. I’ll give it a try,” Dan said, smiling softly with excitement.

Phil nodded again happily, glad he could convince Dan. His smile was soon disappearing though as he realised he needed to get a move on.  
“I have to go,” he announced unenthusiastic-ally as he stood up and tucked in his chair. “University awaits.”

“No worries. Will I see you tomorrow?” Dan asked, hopeful.

Phil smiled down at Dan who was still sitting. “Of course”.

Dan looked almost relieved as he broke into a smile and said, “Okay. Bye Phil.”

“Bye Dan.”  
They waved their goodbyes and Phil began walking towards the nearest station, thoughts of the younger boy making him smile to himself as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Internet!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfiction <3 I have had this story in my head for literally years now, and I hope you enjoy it. Any comments or feedback would be really appreciated!
> 
> Fanfic_for_Phans  
> xx


	2. Dormmates' deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: mention of alcohol, use of the word dyke (not in an offensive way)

Phil sighed, reaching into the back pocket of his skinny jeans for his keys. Fumbling with them at first, he managed to find the right one and unlock the door to his dorm. The hallway was dimly lit, soft amber light from his dorm mates closed doors seeping into it ominously. There was a gentle murmur of voices coming from the living room as well as the faint background noise of the TV. Phil rubbed his hands together, relieved to finally be inside out of the cold.

He took off his backpack and carried it by the handle as he turned into the living room where his friends were all sat facing each other on the sofas, deep in conversation. The chatter died down as Phil came over followed by a series of simultaneous ‘Hey Phil’s’. Louise, who was sat next to Hazel and PJ, asked with a smile, “How was class, Phil?”.

As Phil was beginning to respond, Chris turned his head around to face him and interrupted, “I think you mean 'how is Coffee Boy?’, Louise.” Chris smirked, his eyebrows raised suggestively. The others giggled. Phil felt heat rush to his cheeks, neck and ears. He laughed a bit, nervously, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Carrie had given Chris a friendly slap on the arm to shut him up.

“It makes him sound like a super hero,” PJ added, then repeating it in a dramatic voice. “Coffee Boy!” Everyone laughed.

“But what would his power be?” asked Tom who was grinning.

PJ gave it some thought for before he replied, “He shoots coffee beans from his wrists like Spiderman?”

Chris chimed in and suggested, “or he just has an endless supply of fully stamped free coffee cards?”.

Everyone was hysterical now. Louise had gone red faced and had a glint of tears in her eyes.

Phil was laughing. It felt good after the long day he’d had. Just then, his stomach growled rather desperately, Phil became aware of just how hungry he was. “Have you lot already eaten?” He asked, to which no one answered. Unsure of whether they heard him, Phil tried to get their attention, “Guys?”. His friends shared a few looks and curled up smiles before turning to Phil.

Hazel decided to speak up, “Actually Phil, we were waiting for you to get back to see if you wanted to go out for dinner with us.”

Even though Phil was extremely exhausted and the thought of going back in the cold made him grimace, he didn’t particularly feel like cooking tonight… So he ended up responding with, “Yeah okay, where are we going?”.

“Um, well…” Hazel began.

“It’s like a bar,” Tom said instantly.

A few people cracked a smile. Phil was suspicious of his friend’s abnormal behaviour, but his stomach persuaded him to ignore it.

“Cool,” Phil said with a nod, “Just let me go get a proper coat” he announced, turning to go down the hallway and into his room. There, hung up on a stand was the very coat he was meant to grab this morning. Taking the coat of the stand and plopping his backpack on the floor, Phil checked that he had everything he needed in his pockets. Wallet. Oyster card. Phone. As he got his Phone out he checked the lock screen for new notifications. There were a few YouTube videos from his subscription box. Just then, he remembered the conversation he and Dan had shared several hours earlier. He immediately opened his phone, went straight to the YouTube app and searched for Dan Howell. A few channels came up but there was no mistaking which one was Dan’s. The username was Danisnotonfire and the profile picture was of Dan with a monochrome gradient behind him. Phil smiled broadly as he tapped on Dan’s channel. ‘That is such a Dan username…’ Phil clicked subscribe instantly. Posted 50 minutes ago was a video called 'HELLO INTERNET’. 

“PHIIIIL, COME ON!” came a voice, making Phil flinch.

“Coming!” Phil shouted back. ’I can watch it on the way with my data’ Phil thought as he stuffed earphones into his jean pocket.

Phil emerged from his room to find all his friends were waiting by the door. Everyone looked really eager. ’Must be a nice place…’ Phil concluded.

“Ready?” Louise asked, her hand around the door knob.

“Yep.” Phil answered with a thumbs up.

Louise made her way out the door and held it open. PJ turned to Phil.

“We’re gonna catch the train. Did you bring your Oyster card?” he asked.

“Yeah I got it,” Phil replied, patting his left pocket.

“And some sort of identity?”

Phil looked at PJ, a bit puzzled. “I have it but why do we need it?”

PJ laughed once then said “Phil. It’s a bar, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

It was a short walk from the dorm to the nearest station, only about 5-10 minutes. Today though, it felt especially long because Phil was jumping to watch Dan’s video. He was so proud of him, knowing he wasn’t the most confident person, for actually starting up a channel. It reminded Phil of the nervous butterflies he’d gotten before clicking 'upload’ on his first ever video a few years ago. ’Maybe we could collab, sometime? ’. Phil imagined hanging out at Dan’s house to play video games and recording funny sketches.

They arrived at the station and made an effort to stick together given the fact that it was really busy, most people coming or going home from work. One after the other they scanned their Oyster cards to get through the gates. The moment Phil sat down on the train he was whipping his phone out and plugging the earphones into it. He hoped his friends wouldn’t think it was rude, but he really wanted to watch it as soon as possible.

Turning on data and opening YouTube, he clicked the thumbnail of Dan’s video. It was only two minutes and twenty-four seconds. Phil was glad he’d be able to finish it before they arrived. Phil found himself laughing at several points in the video including the joke Dan made about his voice with the polar bear, as well as the emo boy part. Dan acted quite different compared to how he was in person. In his video, he seemed more confident and calmer than when he was around Phil. Phil wondered why. He was sarcastic, random and foul mouthed, and Phil loved every bit of it. His chest felt light as he hit the like button and typed out an encouraging comment. It was then that Phil became aware of someone hovering over his left shoulder. It was Chris. He was peering down at the screen and snickering.

“What a cutie,” He teased. “Well done, Phil.” Chris gave him a strong pat on the shoulder. Phil just went pink with embarrassment.

“Hey! Guys!” Hazel said about 10 minutes later, her face towards the window.

“This is our stop”.

Phil followed everyone’s gaze to a bright, led sign on a building in the distance. Phil’s mouth fell open as he realised what he might have been dragged into. ’That can’t possibly be where we’re going… It must be one of the further buildings’.

They piled off the train, made their way out of the station and walked a few meters until they were directly in front of the building Phil had seen from the train. As they got closer, Phil could hear loud music coming from inside it. Phil had become nervous and stopped in his tracks, frozen. However, PJ and Chris had snuck up behind Phil, now tightly linking arms with him and pulling him along. The others quickly made a bee-line for the door where two bouncers stood serious faced with their muscly arms crossed. Phil had a very strong urge to turn and run the opposite direction which of course would be very difficult considering the boys had a strong grip on him. The windows of the building were all tinted black and the outside was decorated with a series of different pride flags and the big, luminous sign that read: 'Dicks, Dykes and Drinks’. A poster on the door said 'tavern, bar and strippers every night!’ in bold letters.

'Oh no…’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who have now read the first two chapters! I really hope you’re enjoying the story and plan to continue reading <33 Chapter 3 coming soon!
> 
> Fanfic_for_Phans
> 
> xx


	3. The Black Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: alcohol, smut and swearing

Dan squinted into his vanity mirror. The bright, white lightbulbs making his complexion seem paler than usual. With impressive concentration, he brought the tweezers, which were holding a fake eyelash, towards his right eyelid. As he brought it down to his lash line, he could feel the coolness of the tacky glue on his skin. There was a knock at the door.

“Hey Black!” The voice called out, “This is your 20-minute call!”

Without moving, Dan shouted back “Thanks, Marianne!”. He heard her footsteps grow quieter down the hallway.

Dan smiled as he let go of the eyelash, admiring his work. ‘This is some of the best makeup I’ve done yet!’ Coating the lashes with a thin layer of mascara to blend them with his own, he lent back from the mirror and nodded.

“Now lipstick…” He said to himself.

Opening up the top draw to his left, he chose a matte liquid lipstick in a brownish nude colour. Dan noticed it smelt like cocoa. Parting his lips and swiping the applicator over them carefully, he deemed his look stage ready. Now all that’s left is the outfit. Dan turned to look at his new outfit where it had been hung up for him and untied the fluffy black robe he was wearing, letting it fall gently off his shoulders onto the floor. His audience was going to love this, and Dan couldn’t wait.

Meanwhile…

Phil stood awkwardly to the side of the dance floor holding a Pina Colada in a tall glass shaped like a naked lady. It was detailed, even having nipples, making him feel self-conscious. Music that Phil didn’t particularly like boomed throughout the club, making his heart thump and ears ring slightly. ‘I just wanna go home…’ He sulked. No doubt he would be complaining about this to Dan tomorrow. Despite his previous hunger, he now felt so much anxiety that he reckoned he’d throw it all up immediately, so he just took small sips of the drink Hazel had bought him.

“You look a bit off colour, Phil…” she had pointed out to him “Lemme get you something sugary, that’ll make you feel better,” and so she had gone over to the bar and returned with a drink for each of them.

At the moment, Chris, Carrie and Louise were scouring the dance floor, bar and tavern, having split up in search for people to bring over for Phil to talk to. He didn’t understand why they were all so determined to find him a partner after he had come out to them as Bi a few months ago but it was becoming increasingly noticeable what their plan was.

Phil watched people on the dance floor from afar, more so looking at the dance floor itself which consisted of multicoloured, lit up squares that flashed and changed colour. It looked straight out of an 80’s disco. As he was admiring it, he felt two hands clasp his shoulders from behind. Phil made a small, surprised squeak and flailed a bit, spilling some of his drink in the process. PJ laughed and moved in front of Phil so he could see him.

“You’re the worst person in the world,” Phil spoke softly.

PJ just smiled and ignored him, “Did you find something or someone to eat yet?”

“What?” Phil was surprised to hear PJ say something suggestive, which was not typical of him. He decided that PJ must be a little drunk. “ Erm, I’m not really interested in casual hook ups or anything, Peej…”

PJ put an arm around Phil’s back. “It doesn’t have to be a casual hook up just because we’re at a Nightclub, Phil!” He said enthusiastically. “Your soulmate could be out there!” He gestured to the whole first floor of the club.

“I seriously doubt that Peej,” He started but was cut off as the music stopped and the lights went out in a flash. The only brightness in the room was the moonlight seeping down onto the stage from the windowed roof above it.

'A blackout?’ Phil wondered for a second until heaps of people started screaming, pushing themselves further towards the stage, which Phil had only just now realised was shiny and reflective like a giant mirror. The stars from the night sky above twinkled on its surface. Phil thought it was quite beautiful… There was also a big black hole in the centre of it where a chunk of stage was missing.

“Wanna head over there?” PJ turned to him and asked.

“Nah, I’m fine over here,” Phil said with certainty. “You can go if you want, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t want PJ to miss out on something he might like just to stand here with him.

“Alrighty. Thanks, Phil,” He turned and gave Phil a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yup. I’ll be here,” Phil replied as PJ walked away towards the crowd of people standing at the foot of the stage.

Suddenly a spotlight shone on a figure on the stage. It was a girl, seemingly dressed in nothing but white underwear and the pride flag tied around her neck like a cape. People wolf whistled and squealed.

Phil was feeling uneasy now but resisted the urge to look away from her bare chest, trying to convince himself that he was an adult now and that this was totally okay… 'Is she a stripper? Or maybe a pole dancer? Then she brought a bedazzled microphone to her lips and shouted into it.

“Good evening everybody! How are you doing tonight?” Her question was responded with a mixture of whooping and screaming from the audience.

“Tonight we have a very special treat for you guys,” she continued. “Even though he is the youngest of our performers, he is easily your favourite and tonight he is debuting his new costume and performance routine! Give it up for The Black Angel!” as she finished the spotlight turned off and the crowd cheered.

An eerie sound flowed through the speakers. Phil recognised it instantly as the song Caves by his favourite band MUSE. 'Muse, huh? Didn’t expect to hear them at somewhere like this.’

Then as the intense, electric guitar strumming started, stage smoke was being released from both sides of the stage, creating a mysterious fog around it. Phil noticed a head rising up out of the giant hole in the stage. The person was turned around, back to the audience as the floor rose up, revealing that he was wearing these magnificent, black feathered wings. They were enormous and incredibly realistic, folded in and covering his entire back and thighs from view. 'Wow…’ Phil was impressed by the atmosphere he was creating and was now invested in the performance.

The boy’s silhouette was stunning. Slim and angelic with the moon illuminating him and the hazy smoke surrounding him. The drums were thudding dramatically now, building suspense. The floor had completely risen, clicking into place with the rest of the stage as a spotlight turned on at the same time. The boy stood with his legs spread just over shoulder width apart and even at his distance Phil could tell he was really tall. Even taller than Phil tall. This was because the Angel was wearing stiletto heeled ankle boots made of black suede. To go with these boots, he was sporting thigh high stockings, also black, that had a lacy trim at the top. As he currently had his back turned to the audience however, no one could fully see the stockings yet. The boy’s hands seemed to be rested on his hips but Phil couldn’t be sure since the giant, folded wings were blocking his view. With the light shone on them, the details of the wings were visible and the black feathers gleamed like charcoal coloured ink. It looked as if hundreds of them had been individually placed to make the wings. Phil wondered how long it must have taken.

The rock music was still building up, dark and mysterious until it suddenly stopped, the wings flying open and unfolding with a giant 'whoosh’. Phil gasped. They were ridiculously long, at least two and a half meters each side, Phil guessed. The crowd went crazy, throwing their hands up and chanting 'ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL!’. he stared at the boy’s amazing stance, unable to look away, but blushed the second he realised his entire ass was exposed. Then everything went to black again and the music resumed. When the lights came on, the boy had turned around and the wings were gone. He stood still for a few seconds, his face down and one leg in front of the other, crossed. Phil scanned the Angel’s outfit, mesmerized and quite possibly a little turned on by how much of the boy’s flesh was exposed. He was wearing all black from head to toe, and around his stomach was a corset made from leather. This would explain the boy’s slightly cinched waist. The corset stopped in the middle of the ribcage, meaning the Angel’s nipples were visible. His arms hung limply by his sides and there was short, black leather gloves on his hands. He really was a black angel. Thankfully his bottom half was not completely nude like Phil had feared after seeing his bare ass just moments ago. The boy’s crotch was covered with lacey black panties which contrasted with the pale flesh of his inner thighs and defined his bulge. Phil then realised that he must be wearing a G-string. Beginning to feel warm, Phil tugged at the rim of his jumper to let his neck breathe. The Angel began to lift his head, revealing a black masquerade style mask with feathers coming out the top corners. His hair was dark brown and curly. Something about its volume and length seemed familiar to Phil.

The angel broke his stillness and strutted to the front of stage, clearly emphasising his hips. Phil would say he was Beyoncé walking. Someone in the front row, probably a member of the crew, tossed him a stripper pole from below the stage and the boy caught it effortlessly. Clearly this was a well practiced act. The Angel turned the pole vertical, wrapped his hand around it and began stroking it up and down whilst simultaneously rolling his hips forward, grinding against it. Phil, who at this moment had chosen to take a sip of his cocktail, spluttered and coughed as the liquid came out his nose. “Oh fuck…” he cursed. Cheers from the crowd encouraging him, the Angel leant forward and dragged his tongue up the pole in a long, sensual lick. Phil gawked, feeling himself start to harden. The boy stepped away from the front of the stage, lifted up the stripping pole and slotted it into its hole to keep it standing. He then turned to the audience and brought his fingers to his mouth. Using his teeth to grab hold of the leather at the tip of his middle fingers, he tugged and took off both gloves at the same time. He tossed them behind him where they would be out of the way. Wobbling the pole to make sure it was stable first, he held it with one hand and did a slut drop, his ass almost hitting the stage. He curved his back and came back up stroking his leg, bringing his hand up, up, up until it slid over his crotch which Phil was sure seemed bigger than it was before.

Phil was hardcore blushing now, he was sure of it. The sensation of his ears burning with heat was a dead giveaway. He couldn’t believe how his friends had tricked him into coming here but had started to care less and less. He certainly didn’t care about getting dinner anymore. Phil was experiencing a different kind of hunger now. 'I want to get closer…’ he finally admitted to himself. As he set down his drink and started walking towards the stage, his eyes still glued on the cute boy in front of him, the Angel hoisted himself up the pole, squeezing his thighs around the pole, and leaned back with his arms arching outwards like wings, holding himself there. The boy’s neck was defined by the effort of stretching his head back and Phil couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to kiss it. As Phil was now closer, hanging by the back of the crowd, he could see that the eyes behind the mask had been filled in or covered over with white. Phil supposed it made sense that some strippers might not want people knowing who they were outside of work. ‘He must be able to see though, right?’. After holding that pose for a few seconds, the Angel whipped his head back up, grabbed hold of the pole and launched himself upward until he was half way up it. Whether people screamed and applauded for his skill or for the way his ass jiggled then clenched as his legs wrapped around the pole, Phil was not sure. This time, the Angel’s groin was right up against the pole and his legs were held out straight. He bent his knees back in one swift movement, held the pole with both hands above his head and then slowly and smoothly rubbed up against the pole. People were practically drooling at the sight of him. Phil couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to be even closer, and so he started wriggling his way through the densely packed group of people unapologetic-ally. After speeding up his pace, the Angel tilted his head back and opened his mouth as if he were moaning. Phil now in the front row, concentrated on the boy’s mouth and felt his crotch throb as the other boy bit his lip. He was so beautiful up close. He was glistening with sweat and flushed red. Phil looked on, his pupils dilated, as the boy let go of one hand from the pole and slapped his own ass, making a clean smack sound and leaving a red print of his hand. The crowd yelled out again, making the Angel smile, clearly getting off to the reactions of his audience. It was whilst Phil was focused on the Angel’s smiling face that he noticed something. The boy had dimples, and there were two freckles on his left cheek that together with the dimple formed a sad face. Phil gasped and stumbled back in shock. ’It can’t be! There’s no way!’ Phil had knocked a few people over as he stepped backwards and they all made sure to yell at him for it.

“Oi! Watch it!”

“What the fuck?”

“Get out of here, you drunk!”

Dan turned his head and looked down below the stage after hearing a series of thuds and some angry shouts to check if everything was okay. There, a few people in the front row were sat on the floor around a tall man in the centre who flailed about, seemingly panicked and trying to help them up. Out of the corner of his eyes, Dan saw two security guards coming from each side at the bottom of the stage, likely to escort the man out. Dan watched as they hooked their arms under the man’s armpits and started to walk him away. It was only when they went through the spotlight that Dan got a proper look at the man’s face. He almost fell off the pole, a few people in the audience gasped. 'Phil?! What is Phil doing here?! Oh no… Did he notice it was me? Oh shit…’

Dan’s heart rate and breathing were through the roof, he felt like he might hyperventilate. Trying to continue with his routine, Dan couldn’t shake the fact that Phil might have seen him here, dressed like this and doing what he was doing. Dan wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it to the end of the song, tears welling in his eyes and threatening to spill over. He certainly wouldn’t be able to do his face reveal now that there was a chance Phil might see him and he could start crying at any second. His makeup that he spent so much time doing won’t have a chance to be shown off and the first show with his customized outfit and new routine had been ruined. 'Surely after seeing me almost every day for the last few months, he was able to recognise me…’

Dan dreaded going to work tomorrow if it meant he might be confronted by Phil. Not even enjoying the show anymore, Dan continued on to the next part of his routine which was to dismount the pole, get on his hands and knees and crawl to the front of the stage. He used this opportunity to look towards the front door where Phil was being pushed out and a bunch of people who Dan assumed were Phil’s friends, running after him. As he turned and rolled onto his back, he did his best to fake a smile. Dan was all riled up, his raging boner threatening to slip out of his lace underwear, but that didn’t stop the fact that he was devastated and on the verge of crying. He continued anyway, dragging his hands across his nipples and tweaking them. They were already hard. Dan pinched them and then pulled, making himself moan. Dan could see that the people closest to the stage had there eyes fixed on him. The attention wasn’t even doing it for him now though. But Phil was. The thought of him standing there and watching Dan bucking his hips desperately into the pole… Dan was extremely mortified, but also turned on by the idea at the same time. Craving more, Dan continued to rub one nipple but snaked his left hand down past his stomach and started palming himself. This was not a part of his routine.

The squealing from the crowd on top of the blasting Muse song was piercing Dan’s ears. Usually if Dan got hard during a show, he would leave it until afterwards when he could retire to his dressing room and take care of it in private. But this time it was different. He was panting heavily and whining with desperation. Dan felt dirty and wrong, but he simply didn’t have the strength to stop. He was feeling too good. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and upper lip. 'Please!’. Frustrated with the minimal friction, Dan flipped himself over, spread his legs and bent his knees. He started grinding down against the stage, his hips rolling forward and back with his head facing his own reflection on the stage surface. The crowd went insane, still under the impression that this was just a strip show and not a horny, 18-year-old boy masturbating on stage in front of hundreds of people.

“Oh, Fuck! Phil, please!” Dan imagined he and Phil’s bodies were pressed together, sliding up against each other and creating friction. Dan saw his face in his mind. Phil’s eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open. Dan thought about what he would sounds like. A low, guttural moan that was on the verge of being a growl. He wanted to hear Phil say his name. Dan was starting to feel a tightness low in his stomach. A knot of pleasure was building up, threatening to explode at any second. “Close…” Dan hummed as he grew closer to climax. He had completely forgotten about the audience now, not even caring about them. Dan let one his hands that was flat against the stage, holding him up, let go and make it’s way to his cock, palming himself again. He rutted against his hand, getting faster and more desperate with each thrust. “Phil,” Dan whispered , “Fuck. Phil, I’m cumming…” Dan threw his head back and pushed against himself a few more times, saying Phil’s name again before he came, his underwear becoming hot and sticky. As if it were timed, the music stopped just after.

Dan’s heart was beating so rapidly that it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. The audience roared, clapping, screaming and whistling. He was exhausted, his panting ragged. At the end of performances, people were allowed to come forward and give money. It was usually stuffed into the sides of Dan’s underwear, in his corset, stockings or just directly handed to him. Dan sat up on his knees to make it easier for the crowd to reach and spread out his arms in invitation. He felt overexposed and embarrassed at the possibility that they might notice the wet patch on his panties. Immediately, handfuls of notes were being stuffed wherever they could fit. It took about 5 minutes for Dan to reach the point when he couldn’t carry anymore so he waved to the people waiting backstage, signalling for them to take over for him. Two men made their way out with two large sacks to collect the money in which would be sent to his dressing room later on. Dan was grateful to be finally going off stage and that the mask was there to hide his tears. He stood up, bowed and walked off as he felt sobs rising in his throat. A few notes were falling off him but he ignored them. He was about to go past the curtains and down the hall to his dressing room when one of his colleagues stood in his way, a giant amused smirk on their face.

“Have you had practice faking orgasms or did you literally just cum in your pants in front of an entire audience?”

Dan needed to persuade them as much as possible, so he faked a laugh and joked “My boyfriend can be pretty useless sometimes, so I’ve become pretty good at faking it.”

They laughed back, giving Dan a respectful pat on the chest and saying, “Good job, Black.”

Dan got away immediately and locked himself in his dressing room. He sat down on the couch, stunned, and just thought to himself for a few minutes, not moving. 'I can’t believe I just did that… If anyone found out I’d be fired for sure’ After a while, he started getting undressed, wanting to be rid of the itchy money and his dirty underwear. Dan unzipped his boots and slid off his stockings, careful not to rip them, and cleaned himself up with tissues. Putting on a pair of boxer briefs, he got dressed into a comfortable pair of long pants and a black woolly sweater.

Dan groaned and cringed, rethinking about what had just happened. He sat back down on the couch and looked at the pile of money on the floor. He always did quite well after shows, usually earning a couple hundred pounds per night purely on audience tips alone, but tonight, he’d gotten so much more than he had ever seen someone working here get from a performance. Just by looking at the mass of notes scattered on the floor, Dan guessed that it was roughly triple his normal earnings. He was surprised but not exactly happy. Dan thought about the camera and other filming equipment he was hoping to buy, only to end up thinking about Phil because he was the main reason he wanted to do YouTube. And just like that, Dan was crying. He ripped the mask off and threw it on the floor in anger. Feeling ashamed, Dan scrunched up, hugged his knees and just sobbed.

A couple of people came by his dressing room to congratulate him on a “successful” first performance of his new routine or to give him the rest of his money, only for Dan to turn them away saying that he was feeling really ill. It wasn’t until a few hours of crying later that Dan realised he should probably go home. He forced himself up and sluggishly made his way over to his vanity where he had left his phone. He tried turning it on. It was out of charge. Dan groaned in annoyance as he chucked it onto the couch where he would soon pack his bag. He then turned to his laptop instead and flipped it open. He checked the time. 1:26. His show had started at about 10:15 and only went for a few minutes longer than the duration of the song which was approximately 5 minutes. Dan then spotted some notifications, not expecting to see anything of importance, when he saw three consecutive YouTube notifications from AmazingPhil…

'Phil?’ Dan unlocked his laptop immediately and clicked on the already open YouTube tab in his browser. His video had 4 views and 1 comment. The comment read:

Dan! You did it! I’m so proud of you ^_^ I can’t wait to see more videos from you in the future! I’m sure they will be just as funny and cool as you are <3 Phil :)

Dan’s lips began to quiver, unsure of whether this had made him feel better or worse. This comment was posted about an hour after Dan had uploaded the video. It was before Phil came to the club… before he might have seen Dan. Phil had also subscribed and left a like on the video. Dan closed his laptop slowly, the words 'I’m so proud of you’ still resonating in his mind.

“Phil would never want to be friends with a whore like me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter was a lot longer than the previous two lol. I thought about splitting this one into two but I really wanted to have the reveal in the third chapter. Feel free to message me any feedback or criticism! What did you think of Dan's stripper name and outfit? Stay tuned for Chapter 4 where it is Phil’s turn to get steamy ;D
> 
> Fanfic_for_Phans
> 
> xx


	4. Hygienic hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: smut

“Why the hell did you bring me here?!” Phil pointed up to the building behind him.

His friends just looked at him silently, surprised to hear Phil shouting.

“Well?” Phil grunted frustratingly.

Louise held her hands together and spoke softly. Her eyes were droopy with guilt. “We’re sorry, Phil… we just wanted to help.”

“Help? I don’t need your help!” He spat. “There is already someone that I like, and you guys know I don’t do well with night clubs!”

Almost everyone was avoiding eye contact with Phil. “I’m sorry if you guys thought I was too pathetic to find a partner by myself or something but you’re wrong! So, from now on,” Phil paused and made a conscious effort not to yell his next sentence, “stay out of it…”

With that, Phil shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat and stormed off, but not in the direction of the station. Phil didn’t want to return back to the dorm with them on an awkward, 15-minute train ride. He was going to walk to the nearest hotel and stay the night.

A panicked voice came from behind him. It was Hazel. “Phil? Phil, where are you going?”

“Hotel!” he shouted over his shoulder “See you guys tomorrow.” As Phil turned back he felt a pang of regret. He didn’t often get angry, and he hardly ever shouted at people, especially people close to him. He would apologise tomorrow.

The harsh wind blew straight through Phil and his breath created pools of swirling air that lingered for a second before fading away. ‘It was Dan’. There’s no mistaking it, and yet Phil couldn’t believe it. 'Dan’s night job is to be a stripper. A full on, pole-dancing stripper.’ Phil’s impression of Dan had changed a fair bit. Dan had always seemed like a shy, young nerd that liked to appear edgier than he really was. With his new video and his performance earlier, Phil had begun to wonder how much he really knew about Dan. He looked so confident and controlling on stage. His frame and the way it moved demanded Phil’s attention, seducing him easily. Phil tried to shake Dan from his mind. His hard on that had lasted since the start of the performance was getting worse as Phil replayed the image of Dan grinding desperately into the pole in his mind. Phil thought of Dan a bit differently now, but it didn’t change the fact that he had feelings for him. 

Phil opened his phone, turned his data on and search google for the nearest hotel. Google maps gave him the route and he turned left at the next corner, following it. It was about half a kilometer away. Phil was physically and emotionally drained after only a few hours’ sleep last night and this evening’s turnout. Phil’s thoughts wandered back to Dan. 'Had he seen me? If he did, what is he going to do now? Avoid me?’. Phil didn’t want anything to change between them. He wanted to show up at Starbucks the next morning and still have his friend Dan to talk to. Phil continued to walk along the provided route until he was looking up at a tall building with a glowing red sign that said 'HILTON HOTEL’ in big, block letters. Phil stepped inside and walked over to the reception. The girl behind the desk looked up at him with a smile.

“Good evening! How may I help you?”

“Hi, I’d like a room for the night please. A single bed is fine.”

“Of course, sir. That will be $80. If you could fill this in, please?” She pushed a form on a clipboard and an EFTPOS machine towards him.

Phil opened his wallet and pulled out his card, sliding it down the side of the EFTPOS machine and pressed savings. After checking if the payment went through, he turned to the form and filled in his information. The girl nodded and took it off him when he was done.

“Thank you so much. Here is your key card, just insert it into the machine on your room door to open it up, it will automatically lock when you close it. The lift is just behind you” She grinned, handing over the key and gesturing behind Phil. “If you need anything, an extra towel or room service, just give us a ring.”

Phil thanked her and smiled back to be polite. He made his way over to the lift, pressed the up button and waited, stepping inside when it opened. Looking down at his key, he saw he was on the second highest floor (the one below the sky bar). Pressing the number of his floor, he leaned back against the handle bar and sighed. As his hand gripped the bar, Phi swallowed thickly. It sent his imagination rolling again, reminding him of the stripper pole and the way Dan had interacted with it… He remembered Dan’s face, eyes shut and mouth hanging open. Phil could tell Dan’s moans were genuine. He was feeling amazing up on that stage with the audience drooling over him. Phil wanted to see that face again, maybe even wanted to be the cause of it. Allowing his thoughts to run wild, he pictured Dan in front of him, their bear chests pressed together. Phil gently placed a hand on Dan’s waist and pulled him closer. Dan was smiling the adorable, bashful grin that Phil was all too familiar with, and his eyes were bright and happy. Phil sighed softly and smiled, bringing his other hand up to tuck some hair out of Dan’s eyes and hold his cheek. Dan brought his own hand up and leaned into Phil’s touch, his eyelids closing. His heart beating faster, Phil leaned in and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”. Dan opened his eyes and nodded. He smoothly placed his hands on Phil’s chest then brought them up to rest on his shoulders. Phil caressed Dan’s cheek with his thumb lovingly. 'Dan…’ Just as he was about to kiss the imaginary Dan, the lift beeped, and a woman’s voice said “Level 12”, waking Phil from his daydream and into reality once again. 

Phil stepped out and looked to his left, then his right. A sign of an arrow was hung from the ceiling to Phil’s right that read Rooms 7,8,9 & 10\. Phil followed the sign around the corner and walked down the hallway until he was in front of his room, number 9. Sliding his card along a slit in the white box near the handle opened the door with a satisfying click. Phil made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him and flicked the light switch. He was expecting it to be worse than it was. Phil knelt down and undid the laces of his shoes before slipping them off, also taking his socks off and stuffing them inside the shoes. Phil stood back up, stretched and took a proper look at the room. The view from the window was beautiful, the city lights twinkling in various colours. Phil could even see the Manchester Eye way in the distance. The room itself was humbler. A small bed with a brown doona sat in the middle of the room where it was facing a tiny Tv. A fluffy grey rug filled up the rest of the floor space, and there was a combined shower and toilet bathroom to Phil’s left, just to the side of the door. Phil decided then as he shimmied out of his coat and hung it up that he needed to get rid of this erection, one way or another. His initial thought was to run a cold shower, but the weather was freezing enough as it is, making that idea seem way too unpleasant. He could wait for it to go away and just watch some YouTube on his phone to distract himself, but Phil imagined how agonizing that would be seeing as he had been turned on for almost an entire hour now. He had to sort himself out the normal way.

Feeling a bit dirty, Phil went into the bathroom, locked the door behind him, and pulled his jumper over his head, his naked chest instantly hit by the biting cold. Just by unbuckling his belt and pulling down his fly, Phil felt relieved from the release of pressure, just now realising how tight his jeans had been on his boner. Sliding his pants down his legs and stepping out of them, Phil looked into the mirror briefly before turning around. He grabbed his boxer briefs by the waistband and took them off. He looked down. His cock was flushed and veined, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Even though he had yet to touch himself, he was nearly fully hard.

Phil stepped into the shower, turned the shower head away from him and ran the water at a moderate pace. Holding his hand beneath the water, he waited until it was warm to pull it back towards him. Phil felt his body relax as the warm water ran down his chest. He leaned against the tiled shower wall, shuddering as the cool surface met his naked back, and wrapped his right hand around himself. Phil closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, relishing in the pleasure of finally touching himself after over an hour of being aroused. He started to slowly stroke, his head stretched back against the wall as he let out a low moan. He pictured Dan standing in front of him, pinning him to the wall with one hand pushing against Phil’s hip and the other stroking his dick. Phil found himself biting his lip, trying not to make too much noise, and moved his hand faster. The imaginary Dan leaned in and kissed Phil’s neck before bending down, sliding his hands across Phil’s thighs as he did. Now Dan was directly in front of Phil’s crotch and sitting up on his knees. Phil imagined Dan’s face, eyes looking up at him, full of lust. In his vision, Dan looked dominating and incredibly horny. Phil throbbed just imaging it, his stroking pattern becoming sloppy and out of rhythm. He was panting. Little shocks of tingling pleasure radiated through him. The Dan of Phil’s mind had completely damp hair that hung in front of his eyes and his body glistened with water droplets. Phil thought then of Dan, lining his mouth up with the tip of Phil’s cock and then slowly licking the slit. Phil ran his thumb across his slit then, trying to simulate the sensations of his imagined scenario. Dan removed the hand from Phil’s hip and brought it down to cup his balls, squeezing them gently. Using the hand that was still holding the base of Phil’s dick, Dan lifted up until it was touching Phil’s stomach. Then, he leaned forward and dragged his tongue from the base of Phil’s shaft all the way to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head and taking some of Phil into his mouth. Phil was lost to his dream now, beating himself desperately and letting out little grunts. Dan shrunk down on Phil, taking more and more of him into his mouth with ease until it hit the back of his throat suddenly and he softly gagged. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he brought his head back slowly until Phil’s cock popped out of his mouth, making an obscene noise. Immediately taking him back in, Dan bobbed his head up and down. Phil imagined Dan’s slightly rough and wet tongue gliding along his shaft and it made him shiver. Phil’s hand was tiring, his hips unconsciously bucking up into it, and his knees felt weak. He slid down the tiled wall until he was sitting on the floor of the shower and spread his legs. Moaning without caring, Phil noticed his abdomen tightening. His crotch was warm and there was a swirling sensation low in his stomach. “Dan…” he breathed. “Coming.” Imaginary Dan took this as a que to get Phil off more vigorously, starting to focus his mouth mostly on the head of Phil’s dick and wanking him at the same time. Phil thought about Dan’s tongue swirling around his tip and his hand pounding up and down at incredible speed. Phil let out a higher pitched moan that sounded more like a gasp and threw his head back. “Dan!” And with that, he was coming. Phil continued to stroke throughout his orgasm, his mouth hung open in pleasure. His body shook with the intensity of it, and Phil could both hear and feel his heart pounding. Having realised that he had clamped his eyes shut, Phil opened them. As he did, he saw his semen being pulled towards the drain by water. He cleaned the rest of the sticky residue off his hand and cock.

Phil groaned tiredly, putting his head in his hands and allowing the water from the shower to pour down on his head. A wave of embarrassment and shame hit him as he realised he had just masturbated to the thought of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little Phil special (I know I did) ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter in which the boys are forced to confront each other sooner than they expected :D
> 
> Fanfic_for_Phans
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Internet! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfiction <3 I have had this story in my head for literally years now, and I hope you enjoy it. Any comments or feedback would be really appreciated! 
> 
> Fanfic_for_Phans  
> xx


End file.
